1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, such as an electrophotographic (EP) printer, and, more particularly, to a method of operating such an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cost and market pressures promote the design of the smallest possible printer with the shortest possible length of paper path. Short paper paths mean that media (especially legal-length media) are involved in more than one operation at once, and may span adjacent components. For example, a piece of paper in a printer which images directly onto paper may be at more than one imaging station while it is also in the fuser at the same time.
Tandem color laser printers which image directly onto paper typically use a paper transport belt to move media past successive imaging stations before fusing the final image onto the media. Velocity variation is a problem created when fuser or machine component tolerances or thermal growth affect the speed ratio between the fuser and the paper transport system upstream from it. Rather than having a constant ratio between the fuser and the paper transport system, this speed ratio varies from machine to machine and from time to time or mode to mode within the same machine. This can cause registration errors, and can cause scrubbing or other print defects as well.
For optimal registration of the imaging planes in tandem color laser printers, the surface speeds of the photoconductors and the media (in a direct-to-paper machine) must be precisely controlled. To achieve this, it is important that no external loads disturb the motor system moving the media. In a hot-roll fuser, the fusing nip is typically a high-force nip, with pressures on the order of 20 psi or more. This high-force nip has a sufficient grip on the media that the fuser will attempt to control the speed of the media regardless of what other systems are regulating its speed. The ability of a fuser to overwhelm other media feeding devices, and the problems this causes, may also be shared by other fuser technologies, such as belt fusers or fusers with belt backup members. For certain types of belt fusers, the backup roll is the driven member, so its effective drive diameter controls the speed of the media.
In direct-to-paper machines, if media is pulled taut between an imaging nip and a fusing nip operating at a higher speed, the disturbance force transmitted via the media from the fuser to the paper transport belt causes image registration errors. To prevent these, the fuser is often under driven so that a media bubble accumulates between the transport belt and the fuser. Since the fuser runs more slowly, the media never becomes taut, so less disturbance force can be transmitted from the fuser to the transport belt. However, the pursuit of small machines means that media bubbles must be constrained to stay as small as possible. If a machine is designed for a certain maximum bubble size, large velocity variations can make the media try to form a bigger bubble. If this happens, the media will probably make contact with machine features which scrape across the image area, causing print defects. The media might also “snap through”, from the desired bubble configuration into a new one which is undesirable. This snapping action may also disturb the image and create print defects.
Ideally, the fuser is just slightly under driven so that a small paper bubble develops, but does not occupy much space in the machine. However, many factors affect the relative speeds of the transport belt and the fuser, potentially creating a large range of relative velocity variation. The nominal under drive of the fuser must be set such that the worst-case velocity variation condition still results in fuser under drive or exact speed matching, but never fuser overdrive (which would create taut media).
The speed of the media on a paper transport belt is set by the motion of the transport belt and photoconductive drums which form respective nips with the belt. The speed of the media in the fuser is controlled by the motion of the driven fuser member, roll compliance, drag on the backup roll, and friction coefficients between media and the two fuser rollers. In a hot-roll fuser, the hot roll is usually gear-driven while the backup roll idles on low-friction bearings. Therefore, the surface speed of the hot roll determines the speed of the media in the fuser. In some fuser systems where the backup roll is driven, the speed of that member controls the speed of the media.
The transport speed variances of the fuser can be divided into two primary categories: 1) the effect of temperature variations on the fuser roll, and 2) manufacturing variances such as dimensional tolerances, varying physical properties of materials used in components, different preload nip pressures, etc. Effects of temperature variations of the fuser roll at different operating temperatures are addressed in a manner described in a separate patent application entitled “METHOD OF DRIVING A FUSER ROLL IN AN ELECTROPHOTOGRAPHIC PRINTER”, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/757,301, filed Jan. 14, 2004, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference.
Manufacturing variances have been addressed heretofore, but in much more complicated and expensive ways. Merely measuring the outside diameter of a fuser roll and its rotational speed and calculating its circumference or surface speed is not good enough because the roll deforms during rotation. This deformation means that the actual distance media travels during one roll revolution through the fuser is not the same as the circumference of the roll. One method is to place a piece of tape on a fuser roll, and then to fuse solid-coverage images using the fuser roll. The tape causes a print defect at the period of the effective roll circumference, allowing distance traveled during one roll revolution to be accurately measured. The reduction in size of the media as it loses moisture during the fusing process complicates this process, since this change must be accounted for in calculating the period of the print defect. The use of tape is also undesirable since it risks roll damage which could cause later print defects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,149 describes sensing methods for directly monitoring the size of a backup roll in a belt fuser. As the backup roll changes size, its peripheral velocity will change, so the media velocity going through the fuser will also change. Monitoring roll size allows the printer to maintain a desired media speed through the fuser. However, as discussed above, roll circumference will not strictly match the media advance distance during one roll revolution, so this method introduces errors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,215 describes the use of a separate media speed sensor to determine whether a fuser is pulling on continuous-form media. The additional required sensors undesirably increase the cost of the printer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,789 describes a speed measurement method for determining the photoconductor drum speed needed to match speeds between an intermediate transfer belt and the photoconductor drum. The speed of the drum is varied while monitoring current to the drum drive motor, while the belt is driven and servo-actuated independently. Over a long-period speed oscillation (200 seconds), large variations in current demand caused by dry friction between the drum and belt materials when their speeds nearly match are monitored. This dry friction phenomenon provides a large physical response at the point of matching speeds.
Each of these known patented methods uses additional sensors for sensing continuously available parameters or measuring parameters while components are in direct continuous contact. This increases the complexity and cost of related printers.
Another example of a method of addressing manufacturing variances is disclosed in parent U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/844,784, entitled “METHOD OF DETERMINING A RELATIVE SPEED BETWEEN INDEPENDENTLY DRIVEN MEMBERS IN AN IMAGE FORMING APPARATUS”, which is also assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference. In this method, after assembly of the printer, an image is printed on a print medium at two different print speeds and a visible Moiré pattern is observed by a user, as is described in more detail below. An adjustment may then be made to the printer to accommodate any observed manufacturing variances.
Regardless of the particular method used to correct for manufacturing variances and/or temperature sensor calibration associated with temperature variations on the fuser roll, it is typically necessary to store information (such as a correction factor) pertaining to the manufacturing variances and/or temperature sensor calibration in a memory in the printer. Since the fuser assembly itself heretofore does not contain a memory, such information is therefore stored in the memory contained in the base machine in which the fuser assembly is installed. This requires additional memory capacity to accommodate this information.
Another problem is that occasionally it is necessary to replace the fuser assembly in the base machine. The information stored in the memory of the base machine is not automatically updated to reflect temperature sensor calibration and/or manufacturing variances of the newly installed fuser assembly.
What is needed in the art is a method of operating an image forming apparatus in which information pertaining to a fuser assembly or other sub-assembly is stored onboard the fuser assembly itself and used by the base machine for control of the fuser assembly.